Violet: The female Audrey 2
by 4pinkbear
Summary: When a female pod surfaces, Trina Krelbourne falls in love with it. However, this plant is stranger than ever, and enjoys their drinks in a red cup...of blood!
1. Chapter 1

First of all, if you're wondering, my name is Trina. I was born in the 1970s to Audrey and Seymour Krelbourne. I'm 14 years old, and allowed to roam the neighborhood if I tell my parents first.

My life was perfect. I had everything I ever wanted. However, it all changed one day when my papa gave me the job of watering the garden. He also told me I could pick one plant to keep in my room. That day changed my life.

So I set out to the garden with a watering can, pot, a pebble, a bag of soil, and a shovel, not knowing what I would find. First, of course, doing my assigned job, I started watering the garden, when I noticed one plant's pod just collapse, 'ya know, just, wilted. It was a marvelous looking plant with an amazing pod. "You don't take water, do you?" I mused, scooping it out with my shovel, in the process, pricking my finger on a rose. I didn't scream, just kind of jumped in shock. And then, the magic happened.

The plant lifted its pod, making kissing noises. "…weird. I'll have to get used to that, I guess." I replied. "What do you want, plant food?" I asked it politely, kneeling over it. I put it neatly in the pot I had halfway filled with dirt, and then put more to fill the pot. I reached out with my bleeding finger to stroke it, and it immediately grabbed it with its pod, sucking on the wound.

"Hey! Stop that! It tickles!" I giggled, and I thought for a moment. "What do you want to be called? You're a funny purple plant. Looks like the one my dad once owned, but much more beautiful. Almost similar, with more leaves around the stem to give it radiance and a majestic look. You know what? I'm calling you Vi, short for Violet. Hi Vi." I said, examining the purple look and the leaves as I described it to itself. The plant went back to looking like an ordinary vegetation again, still and silent.

"Hey dad, look at what I'm gonna keep!" I yelled, running through the door. "What is that?" Seymour replied, scratching his head. "I dunno. I'm calling it a Vi. I'll look through my plant books, though." I replied, unsure of what to tell him. "Okay, but be careful. Just looking at that thing-it looks too much like that Audrey 2-" he began, but stopped, lost in thought. "Okay dad, thanks for the advice!" I hastily thanked, and hurried to my room, clearing the small table I set up on the other side of my room, for the plant. I would pick up what fell onto the floor later. I had to make a nice display for my new plant.

"It looks good, sweetie." Audrey said, staring at the plant. She cocked her head. "Isn't that…bizarre?" she added. Seymour walked in. "That's what you said when you had first seen Audrey 2" He froze, lost in thought again. Is he going to do that all day? "Looks like it, but prettier. I can assure you that there is nothing to worry about. I've already fed it some plant food and water. It's done perfectly fine. Anything strange occurs I will do something about it, I promise." I explained with a sigh. "Well, I'm going to go cook dinner. I'll call you when it's done." Audrey replied, and tapped Seymour's shoulder. He jumped in surprise, as if he had totally zoned out of this universe!

I sighed and stroked Vi's forehead. It made a purring-like noise and nuzzled me back. "It's okay, Vi. Our secret is safe with us." I whispered.

What did you think? I worked very hard on Chapter 1. :D


	2. Chapter 2

"Dinnah, Trina!"

I jumped in surprise. I quickly wiped the blood off my finger with a tissue and put it in the bandage again, and wrapping a tissue around the other to disguise it. "Act natural." I whispered. Vi straightened herself so she looked as non-animate as possible.

"Yes, mother!" I quickly replied. Seymour unfolded the napkins as he sat on the couch, putting the foldable table in front of it. I sat on the floor as always. "What good eats are today?" I asked. "Why Trina-your favorite!" Audrey gently crooned, fumbling with my long blond hair. "Fried chicken! Thanks, ma!" I said, pleased. Audrey nodded and walked away to get it ready to devour. My mouth watered, my eyes sparkling. My favorite! I had the best parents in the world. "Hey, papa… can you tell me about Audrey 2 after dinner?" I asked, giving my usually convincing look. Seymour froze as if in horror. Audrey stopped. "Trina-you are never to speak of that dreaded plant again." Seymour sternly stated. "But-" "No buts!" he added angrily.

I frowned and turned my back to him. "Yes, pops." I said with a sigh, staring blankly and blurrily ahead of me. He has never snapped at me like that. Ever. It's because I'm his sweetheart. His first child. Audrey walked back in, her round stomach sticking out. The baby was due in a week. It's a boy. Perfect. Like I need a whiney, fussy, bratty little brother to ruin my perfect life. And I knew it would. My parents would turn on me in a second if I complained about my little brother.

Audrey handed Seymour the first piece, plucked out one for herself, and then let me have one. I nibbled on the juicy cooked skin, and then dipped my first piece in barbecue sauce. I stared at the TV while eating the rest.

"Today's News Story is about the strangest phenomenon to ever occur in history: A Purple Eclipse! How is this possible? Scientists aren't sure. Could this be the end of the world? After Seymour Krelbourne's amazing plant had vanished and Mushnik's shop was found destroyed, there could be a linking message to it. Who is Seymour? And what connections does he have to this occurrence?" the reporter said, and then a commercial came on.

Seymour narrowed his eyes and changed the channel. "They have no idea what that plant had caused. That thing was pure evil." Seymour snapped. He stood up and stormed out of the room. "I know, Seymour! Please! It's alright, calm down!" Audrey wailed, following him. I frowned. The image of the plant that had been on the news, my dad's plant, flashed through my mind. Why did he hate it? It looked magnificent. Something that amazing couldn't be SO bad? Could it?

It had been big and green, monstrously huge, and just magnificent… I hope that Vi gets that big! Then we'd be rich selling leaf clippings of her. Anyways, can a few drops of blood a day harm anyone? I realized right away that dinner time was over, and hurried over to the counter, snagging a new piece of bubblegum, popping it in my mouth, and blew a big one, sucking it back in before it could pop all over my face. I sat in my room, where Vi caught my eye and stretched into a way that looked like she was about to wail. I huffed and opened the bandage again, letting the ticklish feeling of letting it suck on it like a lollypop. "There, there, Vi. Calm down. Your pulling hard again." I said with a sigh, and they calmed down, making the tickle feeling return again. Finally, I drew back and bandaged it again. "Enjoy your dinner. I will have to feed you with another finger tomorrow." I added.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning, and boy I was surprised! The plant was HUGE!

We'll, about 4 feet tall. How did it grow so fast? I may never know. I patted Vi on the top of her pod, which was sticking straight up in the air. "You look beautiful, darling!" I whispered excitingly.

I ran straight to Audrey and Seymour, who were sitting on the couch. "Hey, Mom, Dad, it's a miracle! My plant grew so big, come see!" I quickly informed them, and ran back to my room. They followed eagerly, and Seymour jumped back in surprise. "Don't you find it a bit suspicious it grew so fast?" Seymour asked, noticeable concern glinting in his narrowed eyes. He didn't look at me, but glared at the plant.

"Trina, I forgot to mention that your father and I are going out tonight, so you get the house to yourself for a bit." Audrey told me, a smile on her face. Seymour brightened up. "And we want you to be on your best behavior while we're gone, is that fine with you? No opening the door to strangers, no letting anyone in, no answering the phone!" Seymour reminded me. I nodded. "Okay, dad, I know. But it's 11 A.M. … that's 6 hours until you go." I said. Seymour walked over, examining my pretty purple Violet.

"I'm not sure what it is, but this plant seems familiar. Trina, if it wants blood, kill it the moment it wants it!" Seymour snapped, and walked out of the room. Audrey nodded in shocking agreement, following Seymour out.

I sighed and stroked Vi's leaves. "Vi, what happens if they find out? They'll get so mad at me!" I sighed.

. 6-7 hours later, at approximately 6:30.::.

This is when the weirdest and life-changing event happened to me. Ever!

So, here I was, just sitting in my bed, next to Vi, when its' pod falls to the ground with a SLAM! I gasped in horror, but I no longer had enough blood in my fingers to feed it. "I'm sorry, Vi, I have to heal up, just give me 2 or 3 days to get more blood in my fingertips and I will-" I was cut off by a mysterious voice, saying, "Feed…me…" "I beg your pardon?" I replied, jutting up. "Feed…me…" the voice repeated, and I noticed the pod's 'lips' moving as it spoke! "Vi! You talked! You opened your trap, your thing, you said-" 

The pod rose up, leaves sprawling out again. "Feed me Krelbourne, feed me now!" she snapped. I jumped back. "I-I can't! I'm sorr-" "Feed me!" Vi repeated.

I never realized my father was right. Something was terribly wrong.

"Where am I supposed to get it!" I shouted in reply. Vi winced back, and I calmed down. "Sorry." "Feed me!" Vi shouted back. "Feed me Trina! Feed me all night long…That's right, galfriend! You can do it! Feed me Trina, feed me all night long! 'Cause if you feed me, Trina, I can grow up, big, and strong!" Vi sang.

"This is messed up. You can talk, and sing, what's next, you're a dancing pot plant? You're a plant, an inanimate object!" Trina yelled. Vi wrapped her vines around Trina and pulled her closer. "Does this look inanimate to you, Trina girl? If I can talk, and I can move, who's to say I can't do anything I want?" Vi snapped. "Like what?" I asked. So many questions ran through my mind. Something was terribly wrong about Vi!

"Like deliver, gal! Like see you get everything your sickly, queasy, heart desires! Would you like a Cadillac Car? How about guest shot at Jack Paar? Or a date with someone strong, ya gonna get it!" Vi sang. Her "mouth" then proceeded to hang her jaw open hungrily. "I'm starvin', hun!" she complained, her vines curling up and turning dry. "Why should I? You drink BLOOD, you vampire plant!" I yelled. "Would ya like to be a big wheel, dining out for every meal? I'm the plant who can make it all real, you will get it!" Vi sang again. Now I was really tempted. Dining out? That sounded marvelous. My eyes narrowed and a small smile appeared on my face. Then I realized…maybe it was a trick! I frowned and turned away for a moment, thoughts of my parents being eaten ran through my mind.

"I don't know! I…don't know! I have so, so many strong, reservations!" I sang. Wait-I was singing too! Is this supposed to be some kind of musical? I couldn't be sure. "Lighten up!" Vi snapped, her leaves twitching in annoyance as she turned at me as if she was glaring, even if she didn't have eyes-wait, did she? I couldn't tell! "Should I go…and perform…mutilations?" I sang, and then glared right back at Vi. The plant responded by whimpering, gave me a cutely sad look as she looked away. Vi then let out a giggle. "You didn't have nothin' 'till you had me! Come on gal, what will it be? Money, guys, one particular guy…how about that Mark? Think it over! There must be someone you can 86, real quiet like, and get me some lunch!" Vi mused. I blushed when she said Mark. He lived next door, was my best friend, but he didn't love me as a GF. I wished he would. "Think about a room at the Ritz, wrapped in velvet, covered in glitz! A nookie gonna clean up your zits and you'll get it, Uh huh!" Vi sang again.

"Gee, I'd like Motorcycle, that machine… Makin all the pretty girls on the corner turn green!" I sang. I really had wanted a motorcycle…it would be cool! All those 'pretty girls' who think they're better than me, a tomboy! "So go get it! Woo, woooooo!" Vi sang. "If you want to be profound, and you really gots ta justify, gal! Take one breath, just look around! A lotta folks deserve to die!" Vi sang again, her vines twisting around my shoulders. "HEY! That isn't a very nice thing to say!" I snapped. "But it's true, ain't it?" Vi mused, hungry and amused by the way I snapped at her. "No! I don't know anyone who deserves to be chopped up and fed to a hungry plant!" I yelled. I thought about Mark again. He was dating such an abusive girlfriend named Amy. She picks on me every day, calling me a shorty and acts quite rude. Vi laughed again. "SURE ya do!" she said sweetly, and pulled the blinds up a smidgen, and elbowed me with one of her vines, to gesture me to look out. 

I narrowed my eyes. Amy and Mark were walking out the door. "You stupid boy, grow up! You ruined our date!" Amy snapped. "I'm sorry Amy, I'm sorry!" Mark wailed, running after her. When he caught up, he put his warm, affectionate hand on her shoulder, obviously to comfort her. Amy grabbed her purse and smacked him across the face with. OOH, that ought to hurt! If I was there, I would have kicked Amy so hard she would have a bruise for months. "Amy, that hurt!" Mark replied. Sadness and hurt lingered in his tone, and his eyes watered up in tears. The mark was bright red on his left cheek; it would probably become swollen!

"If you want a rationale, that isn't very hard to see! Stop and think it over, gal! The girl sure seems like plant food to me! The girl sure seems like plant food to me!" Vi and I both sang angrily. "She's so nasty, hitting him and stuff!" I sang in an angered tone. Rage took over my words, I couldn't even think properly. Ooh that Amy was gonna get it, and feed my precious angel Violet! "Smacking him around and talkin' so tough, gal!" Vi replied, also singing. "You need blood and she's got more than enough!" "I need blood and she's got more than enough!" "She's got more than enough!" The last part we sang together. "So, go GET IT!" Vi encouraged, grabbing my shoulder and turning me towards the door.

Let's get something straight before I continue. Vi is a special plant. A mysterious plant, she most definitely is. Amy was a rude, selfish jerk who hates everyone, and pretends to like Mark! She makes me sick! Because I was so annoyed, I couldn't control my thoughts. I HAD to kill her and I HAD to feed Vi! She was making me popular among the school!  
>Also, just to mention, I'm seriously beginning to think this is a musical! AM I NUTS!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Look who's back to write more? I dunno, me? X3 Sorry I was gone, reaaalllly sorry DX**

**.::.**

Amy let out a choking cry.

U stared her down, eyes widening in horror.

The black-haired girl was dead.

.::.

Violet munched happily on the squishy muscles of the girl.

I silently felt bad about Amy, but I willed myself to do the plant's needs.

"You still hungry?"

"Nope."

And the plant ate on.

I shifted her feet, staring deeply at the purple leaves. Silver stripes had begun to form on the branches, and my small room was becoming tiny compared to the plant.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

The phone.

Violet looked carefully to the left after finishing her fine course.

"Answer it, doll." she mused, suddenly interested.

I grabbed it, quickly asking, "H-hello?"

"Trina, honey." Seymour answered. I grinned widely, clutching it harder.

"Dad!" I squealed.

"Your mother is in the hospital right now…your baby brother came early. We're naming him Richard." he said grimly.

"That's great! But what's wrong?" I asked. I looked to Violet, who did what I think is a shrug.

"She's dead." he choked out.

I dropped the phone.

"Trina? Trina!" Seymour sounded nervous.

I shriek and pick the cherry phone back up.

"Wh-what happened?"

"We were too late. She died giving birth."

I want to scream. I want to throw up. I want to die.

My mom is dead.

Violet reaches out with one of her vines and wraps it around my shoulders, cooing gently to calm me down. I hug it and wail.

"I want my mum! I want my dad!" I cry out.

"Shh, I know, I know…"

.::.

Mark smiles and cuffs me.

"Must be hard work taking care of a plant and a brother."

"Nah, my dad feeds the plant water when I'm away and takes care of Rick when I'm not around."

He smiles. His tan skin is gorgeous. His lips are perfect, his black hair is combed back neatly, and his blue eyes are sparkling.

"Sorry about Amy." I say quickly.

He looks up at the sky.

"Yeah. I know."

I give him a hug. He kisses me. On the lips.

I accept that kiss.

"Love you." I say quickly as I head towards my house.

"You too!"

I go inside.

"Dad! I'm home!"

No reply. My blood turns ice cold.

That's when I hear his bloodcurdling scream.


End file.
